


Rebellious Teenage Phase

by sadmoonchild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Dave and Karkat are the main ship, Fights, M/M, Multi, School, Schoolstuck, and the rating may change later, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmoonchild/pseuds/sadmoonchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is a new kid that has no clue how to socialize. He got hit with the unlucky stick, and ended up being stuck with a couple people who hate him. </p><p>He's not sure if he's ready for school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellious Teenage Phase

Karkat walked out of his front door, to the bus stop. Today is the first day of school... Or at least for him. For being completely un lucky, like always, his father decided to change jobs and force Karkat and his brother to move a couple cities over, leading them to leave their friends. 

It's surprisingly freezing here. Way more chilly than his old city. And this, this place was much more large. He's not saying he was thankful that he moved, but he was pleased with the place. It was just school that kept him from having fun and being thankful. Karkat has the worst luck with schools. But, there may be a chance that this school wont suck. 

Okay, probably not. But Karkat is trying his hardest to keep a positive mind that is actually quite hard. 

The walk wasn't that long, but the weather he was forced to be in made it seem a lot more. Finally reaching the bus stop, he'd realize that he was a little bit early, easing some stress. He put on his earphones and put on music to kill the bit more time he had. A couple songs later, the bus finally pulled up and the group of kids that were standing awkwardly finally gathered on the metal box. Karkat sat in the back of the bus, hoping that no one that got on behind him would decide to sit next to him. He'd rather spend the rest of the school year alone, since that is how he's entering. 

Of course, his luck running low, a boy with crazy curly hair and wacko makeup decided to plant his bottom next to Karkat without permission. Karkat groaned, but kept himself from saying anything. Besides, Karkat wouldn't want to be friends with some kid that thinks it would be 'cool' or somewhere along the lines of 'being a special intellect' for wearing gross cheap clown makeup. Honestly this kid was pathetic.  
Along the bus ride, Karkat went through his mind of his schedule. He's pretty sure that he has it memorized, but when the time comes he's sure that he'll forget. He hoped that he'd be able to refrain from asking any teachers, or kids in that matter- where his classes are. He'd look ridiculous. 

The bus shortly pulled up to the school, which, no surprise is also huge. Karkat wasn't looking forward to this. Especially since the kid with the rats nest you'd call hair wouldn't move. 

"Excuse you." Karkat growled. The kid popped his head up, let out an airy laugh and honked. He fucking honked. 

"Oh, sorry my man. I motherfuckin' fell asleep." He let out another laugh standing up. Karkat nodded, walking out of the bus and into the school. 

And right then and there, Karkat hated it. He landed flat on his ass. Pain shot up to his spine, he let out a groan and looked up. A boy with sunglasses, followed by a bow with ugly bleached hair and a purple streak, and a boy with long black hair. 

Karkat didn't say anything, though. Even though inside he was burning up. He only kept a glare at the blond boy. He let out a smirk and walked off. Karkat went to stand up, wincing in pain he was almost toppled over by another boy. The guy immediately apologized and lend out his hand. Karkat grabbed onto it. 

"Ah shit, sorry dude! It's kinda hard to get through here when there's a million kids trying to get through." He let out a giggle. Karkat studied him.  
The boy had jet black hair, blue rimmed glasses, a blue sweatshirt, jeans and high tops. This kids favorite color must have been blue. Karkat nodded. "Aaaanyways-- My name is John. And you look new here." 

"My name is Karkat." He said, dusting off his turtleneck sweater. shooting a glance at John. 

"Nice to meet you!" He smiled. The kid had buck teeth. What a dork. "Anyways, what happened? I was walking and almost tripped over your foot." 

"Some douche pushed me to the ground. He had fucking sunglasses on. I got thrown to the ground from some guy with sunglasses." He scoffed. "It actually kinda hurt." He admitted. John frowned. 

"His name is Dave Strider. He's kinda like, the cool kid here, I guess." John and Karkat walked into the school. "Basically, you don't want to mess with him. Once you get on his bad side, there's no getting off. Him and I were kinda best friends back in middle school, so I know how it works." 

"Well, looks like my luck scooped so down to the ground it reached Hell. Not cool that I don't get the decision to be on his bad side. " Karkat frowned. "What happened?" He didn't really care, but honestly he wanted this conversation to keep flowing. 

"He's just... A rough person? I honestly don't know. He just changed in the 9th grade. Totally ignoring me and his older friends, becoming friends with the I guess you'd say 'popular' kids, and becoming a total jerk." John frowned. 

Karkat shrugged in response. He wasn't sure what to say. He just didn't want to get pushed again. 

"Anyways," John said once again. "What's your first class?" 

"English." 

"Mine too! I'll take you there." John laughed. Karkat nodded. 

Their English class was across the school, so the walk was a bit longer than you'd think. But Karkat didn't mind as much. He liked Johns presence. Karkat took glances around his surroundings, and then looked behind him. He saw the kid with sunglasses again, and he didn't look happy. Karkat ignored it, catching up with John.

**Author's Note:**

> HI sorry this chapter is a start so it really sucks !!! it's 4:00am so it probably SUCKS.... so, forgive me please!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
